


Гакт, Джон и красный лифчик

by Deathfeanor



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: ПВП.
Relationships: Gackt/Jon Underdown





	Гакт, Джон и красный лифчик

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф:
> 
> ~Ryuik~  
> +_+ ыы, текст гейской песни  
> ~Ryuik~  
> это фанфик)))  
> ~Ryuik~  
> My master  
> Iʼll be your slave  
> Every night  
> In every way  
> Смерть ака Феанаро  
> я те больше скажу — это почти что мой фанфик  
> ~Ryuik~  
> поставь эпиграфом, чо)  
> ~Ryuik~  
> официально одобрено группой)

— Мне что, теперь все время это носить? — устало спросил Джон, глядя на изрядно помятый после концерта лифчик в руках Гакта.  
— Да ладно тебе, — совершенно блядским тоном отозвался Гакт, — мне так понравилось его с тебя снимать.  
— Ох… чтоб тебя. Нет уж. — Он вытянулся на кровати, всем своим видом показывая, что в эти игры ему играть не хочется.

Гакт наклонился над ним.

— Эй, — тихо сказал он, — не капризничай.  
— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты — извращенец?

Гакт рассмеялся.

— Почему все, с кем я сплю, меня об этом спрашивают? Н-ну? — Он демонстративно помахал тем самым предметом дамского туалета у него перед носом.  
— Если тебе так приспичило, то сам бы его и надел.  
— Хм… А это мысль…  
— Не на меня, идиот!  
— Ха!

Сопротивляться, конечно, было бесполезно. Да и не особенно хотелось, если уж совсем начистоту.

— Доволен? — спросил Джон.  
— Очень, детка. Хотя чего-то не хватает…

Господи, ну что еще пришло ему в голову? Вернее, в другое место… Гакт потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке.

— Закрой глаза… — прошептал Гакт ему на ухо.

Джон почувствовал, как по веку провели чем-то влажным.

— Какого?! — Дернул рукой и испачкал пальцы в черной подводке для глаз.  
— Не дергайся, а то некрасиво получится. Так… А теперь…

Что-то коснулось его губ. Джон открыл глаза. Помада. Очень яркая. Очень красная.

— Ты…  
— Помолчи, детка.

Гакт взглянул на результат своих трудов и самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Ты точно извращенец, — сиплым голосом сказал Джон и притянул его к себе.

Гакт увернулся от его ярко накрашенных губ, и поцелуй достался шее. Джон выгнулся, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Руки скользнули под футболку Гакта. Очень хотелось поцеловать его, но Гакт не давался. Он на мгновение оторвался от Джона, стянул с себя футболку и джинсы. Снова наклонился к нему, крепко прижимая к себе. Джон все-таки ухитрился прижаться губами к его губам. Очень медленно провел по ним языком. И стал жадно целовать его. Гакт лег на спину, позволяя целовать и обнимать себя.

— Ну вот… — сказал он, облизывая губы. — Теперь это все на мне. — Он снова провел помадой по губам Джона. — Так лучше, — сказал он.

Джон снова потянулся к его губам, но Гакту хотелось не этого. Запустив пальцы в его волосы, он мягко, но довольно настойчиво потянул его голову вниз. Джон провел языком по его груди и животу… На нежной коже остался красный след от помады. Пальцы тонули в мягких непослушных волосах.

— Иди сюда… — прохрипел Гакт, снова притягивая его к себе.

Джон навалился на него, сжал ладонями лицо и стал целовать его глаза, губы, щеки, шею… Гакт крепко обнял его. Перевернул на спину, не прерывая поцелуя. Оторвался от него, чтобы снять, наконец, злосчастный лифчик. Потянулся к ремню. Джон нетерпеливо вздохнул, вцепившись в плечи Гакта и стараясь снова притянуть его к себе. Но Гакт не дался. Он схватил его за запястья и завел его руки за спину. Джон почувствовал, как ремень стянул его руки и невольно поморщился от боли.

— Ты все-таки псих, — прошептал он.  
— Тихо… — отозвался Гакт, понадежнее затягивая ремень.

Очень хотелось провести рукой по отросшему ежику, по его плечам и спине, прижать к себе, так, чтобы он задохнулся, но связанные за спиной руки не давали это сделать. И все-таки это было упоительно. Сон. Наваждение. Мир перестал существовать, и время остановилось. Гакт прошептал ему на ухо что-то, совершенно непонятное и очень нежное. Ох, Гакт точно знал, что делает. Как-то он умудрялся держать любовника на грани между болью и наслаждением. И хотелось… хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Когда Гакт, наконец, соизволил его освободить, он крепко обнял его, впиваясь ногтями в спину, и сладко шепнул: «Еще!» Гакт в ответ усмехнулся и припал к его шее, сжал зубы. Джон судорожно вздохнул, еще больше подставляясь под укус. Запоздало мелькнула мысль, что может остаться засос. Он выгнулся, еще больше поддаваясь навстречу Гакту. По телу пробежала дрожь. Не без разочарования он понял, что все кончилось.

Еще несколько минут они просто лежали рядом. Лениво целовались. Джон уснул, уткнувшись в плечо Гакта и крепко сжимая его руку.


End file.
